


Crawl

by ywhiterain



Category: X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But the thing he couldn't get past, that he could never get past, is that he wanted Seishirou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawl

"What are you doing here?" Seishirou asked.

They both knew the answer so Subaru glared at him as he sunk to his knees before Seishirou.

"Right here?" Seishirou said, sounding amused. Subaru found himself very aware of the fact that the front door was just a few feet away from his back. "Not in bed?"

"We never use a bed." He reached over to the undo Seishirou's pants.

"Put your hands on the ground," Seishirou said, his voice becoming a shade softer. Subaru's hands snapped to the ground.

Seishirou walked across the room, to the couch, and sat down on it. He took out a pack of cigarettes from his coat and pulled one out. Subaru itched to grab the lighter that was in his coat pocket so he could light it for Seishirou. He kept still.

The room was completely quiet as Seishirou smoked. Subaru knew he wasn't forgotten. Seishirou was too good at what he did not to be aware of his surroundings. But doubt nagged at him. Seishirou had proven more than once he was able to take down Subaru with just a look. He didn't even need to be aware. When it came down to it, they both knew Subaru wasn't much of a threat to Seishirou.

Especially when he was willingly on his hands and knees.

As Subaru began to curl his hands into fists, Seishirou put out his cigarette. "Crawl over to me."

"No," Subaru said, not allowing himself to think it over. When he did that, Seishirou always got exactly what he wanted out of Subaru.

"Then you may leave," Seishirou told Subaru as he undid his tie. He reached over to the end table and picked up the remote control.

Subaru knew that he should have stood up and walked out of the room so that he could pretend he had some dignity left. Or he could walk over to Seishirou and kiss him like he'd wanted to do for nearly a decade and prove to Seishirou he wasn't something to be ignored.

But the thing he couldn't get past, that he could never get past, is that he wanted Seishirou. Wanted him more than anything. Wanted him enough to grab scrapes of whatever Seishirou was offering, whenever it happened. It didn't matter that Seishirou made it clear time and time again that this didn't mean anything, that he could take it or leave it. And Subaru couldn't discount the possibility that Seishirou would rather leave it. Subaru couldn't afford to push his luck if he wanted to keep this going.

And he did.

So he crawled over to Seishirou.


End file.
